


A Lifetime Together

by TheBlobMaster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: He met him in 2014 and said goodbye to him 2080. This is thirty scenes from JongIn’s life with ChanYeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Lifetime Together (previously: Thirty Scenes In JongIn’s Life with ChanYeol)  
**Pairing:** Kai/Chanyeol, EXO/OC, minor!Kai/Krystal  & Kai/TaeMin  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 15.713  
**Warning(s):** One sex scene and several mentions of it. Character Death.  
**A/N:** Written for [SNCJ Big Bang](http://sncj-bigbang.livejournal.com/3381.html), [art](http://31.media.tumblr.com/d65d453e98845d91284d13c12a8acf87/tumblr_msfzp3IS8R1qk42uoo1_500.jpg) is by [yoosujaehomin](http://dropletsofcolor.tumblr.com/). 

  


**1\. Black Guitar**  
_August, 2029_

ChanYeol’s sitting with his guitar perched on his thigh, fingers strumming light melodies when JongIn comes home. It has been ages since he last saw his husband touch his precious Kai. Normally he would just sit and admire the beautiful craftwork, instead opting to use his other older plainer guitar for playing.

“I don’t get why you don’t use this one more often.” He muses as he sits down in the other end of the sofa taking in the sight. Kai had been an anniversary present from JongIn after their fifth year. ChanYeol had named it immediately and to JongIn’s distaste it was after him, it was the name he had offered ChanYeol the first night they had hooked up.

“Because I don’t want to ruin it. It’s the second dearest possession to me. You know that.” ChanYeol answers without looking up from the strings. JongIn had originally bought it on a wimp, he had actually meant to buy a pair of matching bracelets to them but he had seen the slick blackness shine in the display window and before he knew it he had bought the Spanish acoustic guitar.

“Yeah I know. Which makes it all the more awkward that you talk to it sometimes and calls it Kai. Why couldn’t you have chosen another name for it? It’s a Spanish guitar for crying out loud, you could’ve called it José or Antonio, not. Not Kai. ” JongIn knows why, ChanYeol had told him hundreds of times since then , but he didn’t get less embarrassed every time his husband called for his guitar with so much adoration it was bordering on insane.

“Because with its lean black curves and the shine of it, it reminds me of you the night we met. It seduces me in the same way you did with your dark alluring eyes and swaying hips. It makes me want to touch it, but the longer I hold out the more pleasurable it will be when I finally do. Because every time I play it, it feels like I’m making love to it with my fingers and the tones that comes out is like when I coax moans from you.” His voice dips low at the end, it’s a new ending. One that makes JongIn’s eyes widen as he flushes a deep, deep red before burying his face in his hands.

“Oh god. Could you. Just not. That’s the greasiest thing you’ve ever said.” He groans into the palms of his hands. There’s a change in the sofa and he hears ChanYeol place Kai in its stand before guitar calloused fingers wrap around his wrists pulling them away from his face.

ChanYeol’s staring at him, his thumps rubbing circles on JongIn’s palm, when JongIn’s looks up. There’s small fine wrinkles at the side of his eyes from his grinning and JongIn realizes how long they’ve actually been together and somehow ChanYeol can still make him blush as if their relationship started just last week and had not lasted for fifteen years. Suddenly he’s more thankful than anything for the name choice of the guitar so he leans up and pecks ChanYeol’s lips almost shyly before whispering a quiet _thank you_ against them.

**2\. The Fine Line**  
_June, 2021_

TaeMin had been flirting ever since he walked through the doors to the studio, touches that lingered just a tad _too_ long to be considered innocent. Teasing smiles, seductive glances and inappropriate dance moves.

He knew JongIn found him attractive and he didn’t hide the fact that he thought JongIn was just as attractive.

At first JongIn had tried to ignore it, tried not to give into the fleeting touches, tried imagining ChanYeol’s wide smile when TaeMin glided a bit too close during certain routines. Thought about how he had promised himself not to do the same to ChanYeol as he had done to SooJung.

Still he knew he flirted right back with just as much force as TaeMin. He knew that that’s what ended him in this situation with TaeMin insistently pressing him up against the mirrored wall, mouth hot and fiery on his as hands tugs impatiently at his wifebeater. His own hand fisted in TaeMin’s bleached hair kissing back with all thoughts about ChanYeol gone.

There’s a hand rubbing against the front of his sweatpants and it makes him break the kiss so he can groan. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes is tied shut and he’s about to tell ChanYeol to _hurry the fuck up_ , when he realizes that it’s not ChanYeol’s hand. It’s a hand smaller and softer, a hand that moves quickly compared to ChanYeol’s slow teasing touches and JongIn stops dead in his tracks. His whole body freezing as he sees the look on SooJung’s face when he told her he had cheated on her imagines the same look on ChanYeol’s face and his stomach drops in guilt.

He grabs TaeMin’s hands and softly pushes him away; he can see the questioning look in the elder’s eyes.

“I can’t.” He chokes out. ”I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have led you on.” TaeMin is still staring confused at him. “What do you mean?” His voice is soft and JongIn cringes at how different it is from ChanYeol’s.

“I’m in a relationship, has been for seven years actually.” He sighs as his hand comes up to rub his neck. “I thought I was getting tired of the same old but no. I’m still very much in love with him.” There’s a disbelieving look in TaeMin’s eyes before he pulls away with a shrug.

“I knew that. You two aren’t as discreet as you want to be. Most of the students know. They told me the first day. He came to pick you up and all the girls went cray cray.” The nonchalant look TaeMin was sporting made JongIn splutter in confusion.

“Why did you flirt then?” He felt cheated and dirty now. “Because you’re hot and I could.” TaeMin smirks, walking backwards towards the locker rooms. “But your boyfriend is quite the looker too, how about a threesome instead?” His smirk widens to a grin when JongIn only manages a disapproving yelp before chasing a laughing TaeMin to the lockers.

**3\. Through the Lenses**  
_December, 2024_

It’s beautifully bound in red and white leather, silver engravings of their names and their wedding date in italics. JongIn lets his fingers glide over it, feeling the conjuncture of the material underneath his fingertips. There are footsteps getting closer to him and he looks up to see ChanYeol with a fond and warm smile on his face. “What you got there?” He nods towards the book in JongIn’s hands, and JongIn can’t help but look at it again almost in wonder. “A gift from the guys.” The words choke in his throat, he had seen exactly what it was, had seen the message on the first page. “Oh. I didn’t know they had more for us.” ChanYeol sits down next to him and pulls him into his side, his arm around his waist and his head resting on JongIn’s shoulder. When he reaches out to open it JongIn lets him and the message hits him just as hard as the first time he read through it.

In honor of the most beautiful relationship being sealed in matrimony.

JongIn-ah, ChanYeol-ah.  
We can’t tell you how happy we are to witness this day  
to see our best friends finally getting there  
see you where you should have been long ago.

This here is a collection of pictures from before you guys came out.  
Weird to give as a wedding present right?  
Every single picture spells out the words you said that night.  
Tells us what we should have seen coming.

Most of them are of course from our resident photographer  
Mr. Kim JongDae.

After looking at all these we have all come to the conclusion,  
We want the same kind of love you have.  
In the future we hope our children will look at you  
and say exactly the same.

We wish that you will always stay happily together  
and love each other to the fullest.  
Dream of the impossible and make it happen  
because when you two are together it will.

We love you.

His eyes are swimming with tears as the look through the rest of the album. Picture after picture of longing gazes, of lingering touches and a closeness no one _just friends_ would have. They see how head over heels they were, still are. Sees how they looked to others even when they tried to hide what they were and JongIn can’t help but chuckle through a sob when they look at the last picture. A picture taken when ChanYeol in a drunken moment had declared his love for JongIn but no one had taken it seriously and JongIn had to laugh awkwardly together with the rest from the ‘joke’ while his heart was beating wildly and loudly in his chest, because that was the first time ChanYeol ever told him, _I Love You._

**4\. Stay don’t go**  
_October, 2022_

The excited chatter coming from their hallway makes JongIn nervous, he knows it is a bit like a sneak attack but they couldn’t find a better solution so together they had decided to invite over ChanYeol’s family to ‘introduce’ them to his longtime lover. The clatter of shoes being taken off quiets down and JongIn finds himself wishing that it won’t be the last time he hears Yura and ChanYeol’s voices fighting in volume as they joke, that the Parks will accept his and ChanYeol’s relationship so they can continue bringing light to their lives.

“Oh, hi JongIn. I didn’t think you’d be here today. We’re supposed to meet ChanYeol’s girlfriend you know.” Yura tells him with a laugh building in her throat and she reminds him so much of ChanYeol that it hurts. “Mom, Dad, Sis. I would like to introduce you to JongIn.” ChanYeol holds a little pause to see if it sinks in but it doesn’t. “My boyfriend.”

The silence almost echoes of the beige walls, slowly but surely JongIn feels his heart sinking at the destroyed and devastated looks on the Park family’s faces. Five minutes passes before someone reacts, Mrs. Park breaks down crying sobbing violently as her husband wraps his arms around her holding her into his chest. He shoots the two of them a dirty look before stirring his wife out of the apartment. There’s no words just refusal, abandonment. Blindly JongIn searches for ChanYeol’s hand and grabs onto it tightly. It’s trembling and he knows ChanYeol is fighting tears from the clear rejection his parents gave him as he stares into his sister’s eyes.

Yura’s face is closed off, not a single emotion is showing and that scares JongIn. Normally Yura is just like ChanYeol face moving of its own accord with its own language; normally she’s easy to read.

“Please don’t go. Stay, please.” ChanYeol’s voice is choked up and just barely a whisper. The tone is so sad and hurt it’s nothing like how ChanYeol usually are. Finally ChanYeol breaks the eye contact bending his head so his sister can’t see the tears streaming down his face, JongIn takes him in his arms much like Mr. Park had done with his wife.

The slam of the front door continues to echo even after the sound has died.

**5\. Come on skinny love, just last the year**  
_September, 2014_

“What the fuck is your problem?” ChanYeol’s voice is cold, colder than JongIn has ever heard it before but it only fuels his anger. “How about you actually fucking answering me!?” His tone is rising and it’s dangerous, they’re in ChanYeol’s dorm surrounded by people that would be able to hear them, people that might figure out that it’s not just two friends fighting but really a couple. ChanYeol scoffs and rolls his eyes and JongIn really wants to smash his face. “What’s there to answer when all you do is yelling at me exactly because of that answer?” There are just two mere strides between them and it would be so easy to just go over there and shake ChanYeol by the shoulder, maybe it would give him some sense.

“You really can’t see why I get mad? Are you that stupid?” He spits out as if the words burns his tongue and they almost do. It’s their first real fight ever since they began dating and JongIn hates that’s about someone else. Hates that it’s his jealousy that put them in this situation, but he needs to get it out. ChanYeol needs to understand why because JongIn really likes him and he doesn’t want them to end like this. Only four months of sparsely dating and just as rare meet ups.

“No, I really don’t.” If JongIn hadn’t been so angered he would’ve reacted to the utterly lost and confused expression ChanYeol is wearing but no one is that stupid (except maybe ChanYeol really is). “ChanYeol.” There’s a sigh from him before he continues. “ChanYeol, this is the first time I’ve ever let go and let myself fall for a guy.” He fights the blush trying to creep up, fights the urge to hide his face in embarrassment. ”I really, really like you but if you can’t see why I would get upset when half the time you cancel our plans to hang out with BaekHyun then I want out.” ChanYeol is just looking at him with an even more confused look and JongIn doesn’t wait for an answer but walks out the door and closes it. He hopes it doesn’t end there, but if it does it would be for the better.

**6\. Forever’s on your side (it’s longer than you think)**  
_January, 2070_

JongIn looks to his side and it’s a wonder, he thinks, that they held out this long. ChanYeol’s wrinkled face still looks as beautiful to him as it did when the cheeks didn’t fall into folds and held a round peachiness about them. Now the cheery face ChanYeol used to have has turned into a friendly face, eyes shining just as brightly as they did fifty years ago but with a certain kind of wisdom to them now. His full lips have shrunk a bit making the skin fold and JongIn still wants to kiss them just as badly as he did when he first met ChanYeol.

He let his hand find ChanYeol’s under the bed covers and tangles their fingers. They’ve become more boney now, but the skin is still rough on the finger tips from all the time the older has played on his string instruments. JongIn remembers how the same hands had circled his hips all those decades ago as they swayed to the music in the club together how they had made his heart beat harder and faster than he thought possible from just that small touch. Back when he still thought he was straight and was more curious than anything and went to the club in the other end of the city, sending heated glances to a guy while dancing with a girl. Knowing it was a gay friendly club. He hadn’t had the guts to go to an actually gay one.

He remembers how many times those broad palms have run over his body, made him arch into the touch and seek it. He flushes slightly at the thought. It has been so long since the last time and if he was honest with himself he sometimes wished they still were their youthful young selves that could go at it for hours at a time, but they couldn’t not if they wanted to be sure to live just that longer.

ChanYeol stirred beside him, his hand flexing by itself squeezing JongIn’s slightly. Warm brown eyes looked up at him and a wide smile, that rearranged ChanYeol’s whole face, bloomed.

“Hey handsome, why’re you up so early?” Over the years ChanYeol’s deep voice had somehow become huskier and it made JongIn’s insides warm all over. He lifted their linked hands to press his own wrinkled lips to ChanYeol’s knuckles.

“Just thinking about how beautiful you still are.” He whispers basking in the shine of ChanYeol’s smile. He really could live on like this forever.

**7\. Petrichor**  
_May, 2014_

It’s raining outside and it’s awful. Normally JongIn wouldn’t really mind, but today is the first time ChanYeol and he is going out for a prober date. Not just hook ups or running into each other at the local coffee shop. Worst of all, JongIn had planned an outside date. They were going to go to the Arboretum before heading to the park to play some one on one basketball (which would involve a lot of physical contact and hopefully lead to a make out session up against a tree hidden from the public eye.) but it seems like JongIn could forget all about that with how it was pouring down in big fat drops. Dejectedly he walks up to ChanYeol’s dorm and knocks on the door softly, he almost hopes that ChanYeol has forgotten all about it and will have to cancel, though it will be a waste of money, because JongIn has already paid for the tickets to the Arboretum. He hasn’t and opens the door with a grin to bright and full of excitement for the day and all JongIn can manage is a grimace in return.

“Hey what’s with the long face? It’s supposed to be a happy and exciting day.” ChanYeol wrinkled his nose in disdain as two of his fingers stretched JongIn’s face into a faux smile.

“Well, the plans I made for the day is pretty much ruined no thanks to the weather.” He pouts, really pouts because he had really looked forward to see ChanYeol all glowing from looking at the pretty plants and flowers. It would have been romantic and JongIn had secretly wanted to see the carnivorous plants because they’re pretty badass.

“Oh. What had you planned?” Unconsciously ChanYeol pats JongIn’s hair to try and comfort him, it only made JongIn huff because he wasn’t a little kid (even if he was acting like one.).

“A trip to the Arboretum before going to the park to play a one on one game of basketball. I even bought the tickets.” ChanYeol chuckles at his whiny tone grabbing JongIn’s hand with his right on before taking his umbrella with his left.

“How about with we start with the greenhouses and then we can see if the weather has cleared up?” He nudges JongIn’s shoulder with his own as they head down the hallway that is thankfully empty since JongIn would rather not be seen looking like a love struck teen girl, all red from the close proximity he would have to be to ChanYeol to fit under the umbrella. Even if they had seen (and touched) every part of each other naked, this whole romantic thing was so new that JongIn felt butterflies every time their hands just as much as brushed and right now ChanYeol had his armed secured around his waist to keep him to his side so he wouldn’t end up soaked.

As soon as they stepped into the gardens of the Arboretum, ChanYeol took a deep breath before contentedly sighing. JongIn looked up curiously at the older, not so surprisingly hit with an urge to kiss him senseless but remains with questioning eyes until ChanYeol sensed it.

“I love the smell of rain in the air and mixed with the clean air from the plants in the garden it’s heavenly.” JongIn didn’t really mind the rain anymore, not with ChanYeol tucking him into his side with a perfectly serenely smile on his lips. No he rather loved it right now.

**8\. And fiction becomes reality**  
_July, 2031_

JongIn’s cooking, cutting up the onions and the garlic. The clack of the knife hitting the cutting board is almost meditational for him and he’s transfixed on the knife disappearing into the onion. It’s been a long time since he last cooked for them, his late classes at the studio hindering it but tonight ChanYeol has meetings with all the parents of his class and wouldn’t be able to make it.

The apartment is dark and the only sound is of JongIn’s slight clatter in the kitchen, somehow it feels too empty, like there’s something missing. Not just ChanYeol, but something more. JongIn knows that his ears are straining to see if he can hear their neighbors’ kids run across the floor, knows that it’s because he’s yearning for that himself. The patter of socked feet running over the floor just so small hands can tug at the hem of his shirt making him bend down. Then a high voice would ask giggling if they could help and it would squeal in delight at being lifted up to be placed on the counter. He puts the knife down with a sigh his hands coming up to rub at his eyes. They’re in Korea, there’s no way someone would let them adopt. It would be best to just forget about it all. There’s no way it be possible.

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t hear the door opening and closing, doesn’t hear the thumping of feet walking towards him before he’s pulled into an embrace and a kiss is placed on his forehead. “What has you thinking so hard?” JongIn’s shoulders drop and he relaxes into the arms, his own snaking around ChanYeol’s waist. “Nothing, nothing important at least.” ChanYeol hums and JongIn knows he’s not buying it. “If you say so.” There’s an edge to ChanYeol’s voice that makes JongIn look up and he sees something he hasn’t seen in a long time in ChanYeol’s eyes. Uncertainty. There’s also doubt, confusion and longing, but ChanYeol is never uncertain of anything. Either he knows or he doesn’t, if so, then he finds out.

ChanYeol’s hesitating. His mouth opening and closing making him look like a gaping fish. JongIn cards his fingers comfortingly through ChanYeol’s short black strands, sometimes he misses the orange curls but it’s not appropriate for the other’s work in the kindergarten. “What is it?” He whispers against ChanYeol’s neck, he feels the big gulp ChanYeol takes before the vibrations of his voice tickles JongIn’s lips. The gulp makes JongIn nervous of the answer. It must be something that ChanYeol has thought of seriously.

”I want to adopt a child.” It’s a rush of words and JongIn almost doesn’t catch it, but he does and his breath stops. He stills completely, the words repeating over and over in his head. ChanYeol wants kids too. The gaze on him is heavy and it’s clear that ChanYeol is beyond nervous. There’s a slight tremble that’s going through his body, unstable breaths tickling JongIn’s ear. He can’t help but smile a bit. “Me too.” He whispers into the crook of ChanYeol’s neck feeling the taller relax and slump against him, a shaky laughter filling the small kitchen.

It’s going to be difficult to find someone who would let a gay couple adopt but they would figure it out somehow. JongIn’s sure of it.

**9\. Shell**  
_August, 2037_

The sun is high on the sky, and the dark sand is burning underneath JongIn’s feet. ChanYeol is chasing a squealing JinRi five meter away, he squints his eyes so he can see ChanYeol grab their little girl only to lightly throw her in the water. Their laughter reaches his ears even from the distance and it make him chuckle along. Jogging up behind ChanYeol he wraps his arms around the other’s waist and lifts him up just to dump him into the water much to JinRi’s delight. She bounces up to him and jumps onto his back giggling. The water splashes around them when he runs through it as he enjoys the excited yells of his five years old.

“Chanpa.” She calls over her shoulder, one of her small hands motioning for her _Chanpa_ to join them and with a wide smile ChanYeol complies. JongIn flushes when he catches himself thinking that ChanYeol is his own personal Baywatch guard, the way his hair flops around his head and his chest muscles stretches when he runs just reminds JongIn too much of the old series.

ChanYeol almost topples them over when he reaches them, his hands taking hold of JongIn’s hips as if he wants to lift him up. He’s slightly panting and water droplets are trailing down his torso making JongIn hold his breath and try to control his libido. His daughter really doesn’t need to see her fathers to go at it, especially not on the beach. “Chanpa.” JinRi calls out again excitedly. “Chanpa look shell.” She points down and right underneath the surface of the water is a beautiful shell laying the water’s light reflection making it even more beautiful. ChanYeol bends down to pick it up and JongIn swallows again at the sight of his swim trunks sticking just right to his ass and from the slight smirk and playful light in ChanYeol’s eyes when he straightens he had done it on purpose.

“Hey Jinnie how about we collect lots and lots of pretty shells and then I’m sure SeungAh aunty will help you make a beautiful necklace you can wear.” ChanYeol takes JinRi down from JongIn’s back placing her in the low water and with a quick glance around pecks JongIn’s lips before letting the little girl pull him along.

**10\. We were almost perfect**  
_January, 2020_

It’s gaming night and for once all of the guys had gathered in their living room. Scattered all over the floor and couch eyes focused on the TV screen where a race is taking place. Both players are nearing the goal. Both on their last round, constantly maneuvering their cars into the other’s to try and throw them off track.

JongIn’s hands are tight around the PS Controller as he tries to win over Luhan. The finishing line is so close but the older is ahead and JongIn needs to win this. Luhan is the boss, if JongIn beats him he has won over everyone and will be this year’s champion and they’ll all have to do what he says for the next three game nights. His eyebrows furrow in concentration, he refuses to be beaten.

“I’ve been dating ChanYeol since second year of college.” He doesn’t register his own words only the bright blue text blinking at him on the screen telling him he’s won. When he doesn’t hear a booming voice congratulating him or asking for a high five he looks over at ChanYeol that’s not draped over the couch anymore but sitting up rather meekly with panicked eyes fixed on him.

It’s then that his words sinks in and his heart starts to pound so loudly he’s sure it’s echoing in the room. Never before had the twelve men been so quiet in the same room. It was as if someone had stolen all the sound in the room. Something is rising in the back of his throat and if someone doesn’t say anything soon JongIn is sure he’ll vomit all over their living room carpet.

Someone starts to laugh awkwardly but JongIn can’t remember who laughs like that. “Good one JongIn.” But there’s no laughter from any one after that and it’s so painfully obvious from both JongIn and ChanYeol’s reactions that it hadn’t been a joke. Rather it was a thoughtless remark made in the heat of the moment.

“Hey, don’t cry okay?” Luhan is by his side and holds his hand as he strokes it lightly. JongIn hadn’t even noticed the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose his friends they mattered too much to him. ChanYeol’s shaking voice cuts through JongIn’s ragged breathing. “So now you know. Tadah.” It’s humorless and it’s easy to hear he’s just as frightened as JongIn is. Somehow JongIn finds the strength in his legs and gets up wobbly walking over to ChanYeol and laces their fingers together. They would go through this together.

**11\. Burning and praying for more** **(RATED M)**  
_November, 2042_

JongIn moans and arches his back, his right hand tightening its hold on ChanYeol hair, tugging it slightly. There’s heat around the head of his cock, sucking, licking, teasing until he has trouble breathing. He wants more, needs more. “ChanYeol” He gasps when ChanYeol sucks particularly hard, his tongue dipping into the slit making JongIn’s body wring in pleasure. Softly he tugs on the coarse strands indicating for ChanYeol to come up so he can kiss him.

Slowly ChanYeol slips off the hard cock in his mouth and moves up with soft kisses on the torso beneath him. Lips lingering a bit on the hipbones nibbling slightly in a way he knows makes JongIn crazy. The younger whimpers and bucks his hips, impatient hands gripping ChanYeol’s arms pulling him up so they are face to face. JongIn can’t help the smile that breaks out as he looks at ChanYeol’s flushed face. His eyes droopy and dark, lips opened soft pants spilling over them and they are so, so red. The color JongIn likes the best on them, red and slick with spit from their kissing. He cranes his neck and tucks at ChanYeol’s lower lip with his teeth.

“Hello pretty.” His voice is low and rough from the moaning and he smirks at the shiver he can feel running through ChanYeol’s body, halfheartedly ChanYeol huffs and head-butts him on the shoulder before biting down on it slightly too hard. JongIn winces with a small laughs. “Or hello puppy.” It makes ChanYeol growl and almost violently, as ChanYeol has a tendency to be when excited, clashes their mouths together in an aggressive kiss. JongIn’s fingers digs into ChanYeol’s shoulders when the other grinds down repeatedly, the desperation from earlier back in full force making him grind back and moan shamelessly when ChanYeol’s hand makes way down to stroke him.

“I- nng. I need you.” In the blink of an eye JongIn has them turned over so he’s on top and quickly lowers himself down onto ChanYeol’s cock, the slight lube from ChanYeol’s earlier prep and rimming job still there helping the slide down. When he’s fully seated he rolls his hips enjoying the way it makes ChanYeol screw his eyes shut from pleasure. JongIn has always liked being on top, no matter if he was the one taking it or giving it. He likes to see ChanYeol spread out beneath him so he’s able to watch every movement his face made in the heat of the pleasure. With his hands on ChanYeol’s chest he lifts himself up slowly before letting himself slam down again. It’s not long before they have set a rhythm of slow rolls and thrusts. They have all the time in the world.

JongIn can feel the starting of the warm coil, his toes curling and he almost just goes slack on top of ChanYeol barely rolling his hips from the pleasure of ChanYeol’s hand on him and the way his cock is pressing up into him. ChanYeol takes the initiative and flips them over. His hips move slowly and with purpose, his hand focusing on the head of JongIn’s cock, watching as JongIn lays beneath him trembling from the over stimulation, his lips parted in choked off moans and eyes unfocused on him. He can see it come, the way that JongIn almost tries to contract into himself his fingers scrambling to get a hold on ChanYeol’s shoulders, a cut off cry of his name and JongIn spills on his stomach and on ChanYeol’s fingers.

With stuttering thrusts and a helping squeeze from JongIn, ChanYeol comes with a drawn out gasp his lips searching for JongIn’s blindly his body relaxing from the tension as they find them and with a slobby and satisfied curl of tongues he pulls out.  
**12\. Be careful when a naked person offers you a shirt**  
_February, 2014_

JongIn wakes up in an unknown bed. He is wrapped up in a comforter with black sheets. There’s a pounding in his head and somehow he can’t remember at all how he got here last night. His breath tastes awfully foul and sour. There’s a heavy smell hanging in the air and JongIn is really exhausted. Something is itchy on his toe and he reaches down to scratch it. Oh, he’s naked. Wait, what? He lifts the comforter and stares down at his very naked body. His chest is covered in small red marks and is that teeth marks on his inner thigh? Wrecking his brain he tries to figure out where he was and how he got those marks.

He remembers going to a night club. The one that’s famous for gay hook ups. After he had found himself more focused on the guys when he watched porn he decided to go there Friday instead of his regular club. Okay, so far so good. He hadn’t bothered with going to the bar, he never

drank he was there to dance, nothing else, mostly. So he headed to the dance floor, not wasting a second to start dancing. Lost in his own world he had been startled when he felt large hands on his hips and a, _oh_ , a deep velvety voice whisper in his ear how sexy he was. Then the hands pulled him so his back hit a hard chest before they circled around his waist and pulled him into a slow sway. It had been comfortable, not too much. The hands stayed over his belt, not trying to push for more than a close swaying. That went on for quite some time. He had lost himself in the warmth from where his body leaned on the slightly bigger one behind him. His eyes had closed involuntarily when that deep, fuck how is a voice like that even possible? voice had asked right into his ear what his name was -

“Kai? Oh you’re up. I didn’t want to wake you.” Okay, tall, very tall guy walking into the room. Tall guy is deep velvety voice. Tall Guy is also extremely naked and not seemingly embarrassed. His torso is covered in the same kind of marks as JongIn’s. Oh. He’s bending down, oh my god, he’s bending down. Why isn’t he wearing any clothes?

“Kai? Hello? Earth to Kai.” Tall Guy is stretching his hand out holding what seems like JongIn’s shirt. “Who are you? Why do you keep calling me Kai? And please put on some pants.” Something akin to disappointment flashes in Tall Guy’s eyes it disappears quickly and he reaches down and pulls on some sweatpants. “You really can’t remember me?” His voice is soft and careful, just like how he sits down in the end of the bed. “No, I remember you. We danced last night.” Tall Guy’s eyes light up before a smirk breaks out on his face. “Oh, we did much more than that.”

What? What!? Oh shit.

“I would remember if had done anything more than dancing.” JongIn hisses at him. He just grins annoyingly big and why is he so damn happy? “So that’s why you’re naked in my bed with hickeys all over you, and I can tell you for sure that you have a bite mark on you right inner thigh. Oh, and scratch marks on your back.” JongIn can feel his face pale. He hadn’t meant to do that, he has a girlfriend. The bile slowly rises from the guilt. Bolting from the bed into what he hopes is the bathroom, head disappearing down the toilet bowl just in time. How could he do that to SooJung? He hadn’t drunk anything, had he? There are slow lazy steps approaching the door. “You really find me that disgusting sober? So much you vomit? Wow thanks for nothing.” Arousal curls around JongIn’s abdomen as the low voice reaches him it makes his stomach contract and throws up anew in guilt. He most definitely doesn’t find Tall Guy disgusting, even if he feels he should.

**13\. You won’t catch me around here**  
_March, 2014_

JongIn nearly collapses when he hears the voice that has been haunting him for weeks just behind him in the line. The small café just nearby the campus is filled as usual and JongIn is out with SeHun to get some bubble tea. His friend is right beside him and knows nothing of that night, he should never know because it’s wrong and JongIn made a mistake. But Tall Guy with deep velvety voice is right behind them and JongIn is sure that if he saw his face, Tall Guy would shout it out aloud so everyone in the café would hear it and turn judging and disgusted stares at JongIn.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice that SeHun has already ordered and moved him aside so they can wait for their drinks to finish.

“Oh, Kai wasn’t it?” Tall Guy is just in front of him with an unsure smile on his face looking as if he’d finally found the one he had been looking for. JongIn really hoped that wasn’t true. “Umm no?” JongIn tries but he knows it doesn’t sound convincing. ”I know you are Kai. What are you doing here? I kept going back to the bar but you never came back.” JongIn feels faint, his face is as pale as SeHun’s he’s sure of it. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You won’t catch me around here.” He rushes out just as SeHun comes back with their drinks in his hands and breaks out in a smile.

“ChanYeol hyung!” His voice goes cutely high and JongIn can see the smug smile spread on Tall- no ChanYeol apparently hyung’s face when SeHun hands him his drink. Bitterly he sucks on his straw as the two starts a conversation. He can feel ChanYeol’s eyes on him questioningly from time to time but JongIn stubbornly keeps his eyes locked on the beverage in his hand as he sucks tasteless ice tea through the straw.

“So how do you two know each other?” SeHun is now looking at him expectantly and JongIn nearly panics because SeHun sees through him if he even opens his mouth to lie. His eyes glaze over and the grip on the cup in his hand tightens. “We don’t. I just mistook him for someone else.” ChanYeol’s voice cuts him off; an easy smile on the taller’s lips. Seemingly satisfied with the answer SeHun pulls JongIn with him to class but not before a “See you around Hyung” is thrown ChanYeol’s way. JongIn catches the way ChanYeol’s eyes linger on him and gulps. He definitely can’t avoid him now.

**14\. The dreamer**  
_June, 2017_

To say that JongIn had been thrilled when ChanYeol had asked if he wanted to move in with him would be an understatement. With ChanYeol working and JongIn still in college it had been hard for them to keep their relationship going, but they had made it through the single year that separated them, but it was finally happening.

With a satisfied smile JongIn put down the last box in his new room, he looks around at the tired faces of his friends that all had come to help. “Remember that you two need to hold a new housewarming now that JongIn moves in.” Luhan had said as if that was the sole reason he agreed to help them move, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it was.

They had agreed on him having a room for himself despite the fact that he’ll probably be spending most of his time sleeping in ChanYeol’s (he had the best bed), but as a decoy for their friends it would probably be the wisest.

ChanYeol pulls out his guitar when they’re all scattered around the living room with empty pizza boxes just as spread out and starts to strum it lazily. JongIn sends him an easy smile as he’s looking forward to waking up to ChanYeol’s face every day and nightly jamming sessions. He thinks about that finally they don’t have to be careful; finally they can love each other without inhibitions.

He forgets that their apartment isn’t the world and the world still isn’t ready for them.

**15\. Natural disasters**  
_November, 2033_

It their first time out on a date after JinRi had been born and even if JongIn is worried he knows she’s in safe hands. They had dropped her off at JoonMyun’s place before driving to the restaurant they had made reservations at. It was nothing fancy just how they liked it. A small Italian restaurant with low ceiling covered in vines, dim lightning and authentic taste. It was one of their favorite places, the dim light made it all the more intimate and private and for once they were able to flirt and show affections in public.

They are the first of the dining guests of the evening and just like JongIn had requested they were led by the waiter to the farthest corner of the restaurant. Their menu cards are already placed on the table so without further ado the waiter leaves them be. With a teasing smile JongIn pulls out the chair for ChanYeol motioning for him to seat himself and then helping him seat himself close to the table before walking over and sits down in front of his husband.

There’s a hand on the table waiting for his to lace their fingers together and he does with a shy smile. It’s so rare for them to be able to do that outside the confines of their home. The moment is quickly ruined though when the waiter comes back to them with a small bread basket full of what JongIn knows is the most delicious bread and a carafe of ice cold water. Their hands separate as quickly as they connected and both smile gratefully up at the waiter when he takes out his little note book to take their orders.

“Two of the evening’s specials and the recommended bottle of wine, thank you.” JongIn quickly orders eager for the waiter to leave so he can have ChanYeol for himself. ChanYeol’s feet finds his trapping one of his feet between ChanYeol’s two slightly bigger ones and he doesn’t have to look to know that there’s a shit eating grin on ChanYeol’s face.

“Eager to be alone huh?” ChanYeol teases lacing their fingers back together, his thumb automatically going to stroke the back of JongIn’s hand. A shiver of chills runs up JongIn’s arm at the calloused tip, you would think that he had gotten used to it after eighteen years, but it still sends that glimmer of excitement through him every time he feels ChanYeol’s fingers on him.

“It’s been a long time since we spent time alone. I missed you.” JongIn whispers as his other hand comes to play with their tangled fingers. “I love JinRi with all my heart, but she’s such a small princess seeking all your attention. I want some too.” It’s whiny and there’s a pout on his lips that makes ChanYeol laugh and punch his shoulder lightheartedly. “You want me to shower you kisses and constantly whisper I love yous into your ear?” The teasing smile widens when JongIn blushes, he might be able to say what he feels but he still has a hard time accepting the way ChanYeol sometimes would dote on him, even if it mostly was to get a furious blush to spread over his body and his mind to shut down.

They’re deep in a conversation about JongDae’s newest photobook release when the waiter arrives with their food, smiling when he sees their hands quickly return to themselves. He places the food before them without saying anything and asks who’ll be tasting the wine. ChanYeol raises his glass politely and the waiter pours just a dash of the wine into it. He accepts the polite smile sent his way as a confirmation of the quality, before he pours them half a glass each and with a bow he returns to behind the counter ready with a rug from previous experiences with the couple.

JongIn is curling the pasta around his fork when he hears a cough from across of him that sprays him in the white wine that had been served them. He looks up from under his now partly soaked fringe to stare at ChanYeol who’s still coughing it’s not long before the waiter is by their side, with a dry towel for JongIn and a washcloth to dry off the table. ChanYeol keeps coughing though he looks apologetic as he does so.

“I’m so sorry my throat just closed off.” He says in a hoarse voice, bowing deeply to the waiter and eyes JongIn with sad puppy eyes. “I’m really sorry, Jong-ah.” He says when they waiter has left. “I know you are. I’m just amazed you always somehow manage to do something disastrous every time we go out to eat.”

Both ChanYeol and JongIn breathe out a sigh of relief when the waiter not even five minutes after comes with a new plate of their ordered dish with a smug knowing smile. “I remember you two and this time I made the chef split your portions so you would have something to eat after the inevitable incident.” JongIn feels like dying of embarrassment, while ChanYeol thanks the waiter and turns to a tomato red JongIn that’s glaring daggers at him. “I’m sorry?” He tries, only making JongIn glare harder. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life.” He moans but it isn’t long before ChanYeol has gotten his mood up and they were laughing and flirting just like he had wanted.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Lifetime Together (previously: Thirty Scenes In JongIn’s Life with ChanYeol)  
**Pairing:** Kai/Chanyeol, EXO/OC, minor!Kai/Krystal  & Kai/TaeMin  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 15.713  
**Warning(s):** One sex scene and several mentions of it. Character Death.  
**A/N:** Written for [SNCJ Big Bang](http://sncj-bigbang.livejournal.com/3381.html), [art](http://31.media.tumblr.com/d65d453e98845d91284d13c12a8acf87/tumblr_msfzp3IS8R1qk42uoo1_500.jpg) is by [yoosujaehomin](http://dropletsofcolor.tumblr.com/). 

  


**1\. Black Guitar**  
_August, 2029_

ChanYeol’s sitting with his guitar perched on his thigh, fingers strumming light melodies when JongIn comes home. It has been ages since he last saw his husband touch his precious Kai. Normally he would just sit and admire the beautiful craftwork, instead opting to use his other older plainer guitar for playing.

“I don’t get why you don’t use this one more often.” He muses as he sits down in the other end of the sofa taking in the sight. Kai had been an anniversary present from JongIn after their fifth year. ChanYeol had named it immediately and to JongIn’s distaste it was after him, it was the name he had offered ChanYeol the first night they had hooked up.

“Because I don’t want to ruin it. It’s the second dearest possession to me. You know that.” ChanYeol answers without looking up from the strings. JongIn had originally bought it on a wimp, he had actually meant to buy a pair of matching bracelets to them but he had seen the slick blackness shine in the display window and before he knew it he had bought the Spanish acoustic guitar.

“Yeah I know. Which makes it all the more awkward that you talk to it sometimes and calls it Kai. Why couldn’t you have chosen another name for it? It’s a Spanish guitar for crying out loud, you could’ve called it José or Antonio, not. Not Kai. ” JongIn knows why, ChanYeol had told him hundreds of times since then , but he didn’t get less embarrassed every time his husband called for his guitar with so much adoration it was bordering on insane.

“Because with its lean black curves and the shine of it, it reminds me of you the night we met. It seduces me in the same way you did with your dark alluring eyes and swaying hips. It makes me want to touch it, but the longer I hold out the more pleasurable it will be when I finally do. Because every time I play it, it feels like I’m making love to it with my fingers and the tones that comes out is like when I coax moans from you.” His voice dips low at the end, it’s a new ending. One that makes JongIn’s eyes widen as he flushes a deep, deep red before burying his face in his hands.

“Oh god. Could you. Just not. That’s the greasiest thing you’ve ever said.” He groans into the palms of his hands. There’s a change in the sofa and he hears ChanYeol place Kai in its stand before guitar calloused fingers wrap around his wrists pulling them away from his face.

ChanYeol’s staring at him, his thumps rubbing circles on JongIn’s palm, when JongIn’s looks up. There’s small fine wrinkles at the side of his eyes from his grinning and JongIn realizes how long they’ve actually been together and somehow ChanYeol can still make him blush as if their relationship started just last week and had not lasted for fifteen years. Suddenly he’s more thankful than anything for the name choice of the guitar so he leans up and pecks ChanYeol’s lips almost shyly before whispering a quiet _thank you_ against them.

**2\. The Fine Line**  
_June, 2021_

TaeMin had been flirting ever since he walked through the doors to the studio, touches that lingered just a tad _too_ long to be considered innocent. Teasing smiles, seductive glances and inappropriate dance moves.

He knew JongIn found him attractive and he didn’t hide the fact that he thought JongIn was just as attractive.

At first JongIn had tried to ignore it, tried not to give into the fleeting touches, tried imagining ChanYeol’s wide smile when TaeMin glided a bit too close during certain routines. Thought about how he had promised himself not to do the same to ChanYeol as he had done to SooJung.

Still he knew he flirted right back with just as much force as TaeMin. He knew that that’s what ended him in this situation with TaeMin insistently pressing him up against the mirrored wall, mouth hot and fiery on his as hands tugs impatiently at his wifebeater. His own hand fisted in TaeMin’s bleached hair kissing back with all thoughts about ChanYeol gone.

There’s a hand rubbing against the front of his sweatpants and it makes him break the kiss so he can groan. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes is tied shut and he’s about to tell ChanYeol to _hurry the fuck up_ , when he realizes that it’s not ChanYeol’s hand. It’s a hand smaller and softer, a hand that moves quickly compared to ChanYeol’s slow teasing touches and JongIn stops dead in his tracks. His whole body freezing as he sees the look on SooJung’s face when he told her he had cheated on her imagines the same look on ChanYeol’s face and his stomach drops in guilt.

He grabs TaeMin’s hands and softly pushes him away; he can see the questioning look in the elder’s eyes.

“I can’t.” He chokes out. ”I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have led you on.” TaeMin is still staring confused at him. “What do you mean?” His voice is soft and JongIn cringes at how different it is from ChanYeol’s.

“I’m in a relationship, has been for seven years actually.” He sighs as his hand comes up to rub his neck. “I thought I was getting tired of the same old but no. I’m still very much in love with him.” There’s a disbelieving look in TaeMin’s eyes before he pulls away with a shrug.

“I knew that. You two aren’t as discreet as you want to be. Most of the students know. They told me the first day. He came to pick you up and all the girls went cray cray.” The nonchalant look TaeMin was sporting made JongIn splutter in confusion.

“Why did you flirt then?” He felt cheated and dirty now. “Because you’re hot and I could.” TaeMin smirks, walking backwards towards the locker rooms. “But your boyfriend is quite the looker too, how about a threesome instead?” His smirk widens to a grin when JongIn only manages a disapproving yelp before chasing a laughing TaeMin to the lockers.

**3\. Through the Lenses**  
_December, 2024_

It’s beautifully bound in red and white leather, silver engravings of their names and their wedding date in italics. JongIn lets his fingers glide over it, feeling the conjuncture of the material underneath his fingertips. There are footsteps getting closer to him and he looks up to see ChanYeol with a fond and warm smile on his face. “What you got there?” He nods towards the book in JongIn’s hands, and JongIn can’t help but look at it again almost in wonder. “A gift from the guys.” The words choke in his throat, he had seen exactly what it was, had seen the message on the first page. “Oh. I didn’t know they had more for us.” ChanYeol sits down next to him and pulls him into his side, his arm around his waist and his head resting on JongIn’s shoulder. When he reaches out to open it JongIn lets him and the message hits him just as hard as the first time he read through it.

In honor of the most beautiful relationship being sealed in matrimony.

JongIn-ah, ChanYeol-ah.  
We can’t tell you how happy we are to witness this day  
to see our best friends finally getting there  
see you where you should have been long ago.

This here is a collection of pictures from before you guys came out.  
Weird to give as a wedding present right?  
Every single picture spells out the words you said that night.  
Tells us what we should have seen coming.

Most of them are of course from our resident photographer  
Mr. Kim JongDae.

After looking at all these we have all come to the conclusion,  
We want the same kind of love you have.  
In the future we hope our children will look at you  
and say exactly the same.

We wish that you will always stay happily together  
and love each other to the fullest.  
Dream of the impossible and make it happen  
because when you two are together it will.

We love you.

His eyes are swimming with tears as the look through the rest of the album. Picture after picture of longing gazes, of lingering touches and a closeness no one _just friends_ would have. They see how head over heels they were, still are. Sees how they looked to others even when they tried to hide what they were and JongIn can’t help but chuckle through a sob when they look at the last picture. A picture taken when ChanYeol in a drunken moment had declared his love for JongIn but no one had taken it seriously and JongIn had to laugh awkwardly together with the rest from the ‘joke’ while his heart was beating wildly and loudly in his chest, because that was the first time ChanYeol ever told him, _I Love You._

**4\. Stay don’t go**  
_October, 2022_

The excited chatter coming from their hallway makes JongIn nervous, he knows it is a bit like a sneak attack but they couldn’t find a better solution so together they had decided to invite over ChanYeol’s family to ‘introduce’ them to his longtime lover. The clatter of shoes being taken off quiets down and JongIn finds himself wishing that it won’t be the last time he hears Yura and ChanYeol’s voices fighting in volume as they joke, that the Parks will accept his and ChanYeol’s relationship so they can continue bringing light to their lives.

“Oh, hi JongIn. I didn’t think you’d be here today. We’re supposed to meet ChanYeol’s girlfriend you know.” Yura tells him with a laugh building in her throat and she reminds him so much of ChanYeol that it hurts. “Mom, Dad, Sis. I would like to introduce you to JongIn.” ChanYeol holds a little pause to see if it sinks in but it doesn’t. “My boyfriend.”

The silence almost echoes of the beige walls, slowly but surely JongIn feels his heart sinking at the destroyed and devastated looks on the Park family’s faces. Five minutes passes before someone reacts, Mrs. Park breaks down crying sobbing violently as her husband wraps his arms around her holding her into his chest. He shoots the two of them a dirty look before stirring his wife out of the apartment. There’s no words just refusal, abandonment. Blindly JongIn searches for ChanYeol’s hand and grabs onto it tightly. It’s trembling and he knows ChanYeol is fighting tears from the clear rejection his parents gave him as he stares into his sister’s eyes.

Yura’s face is closed off, not a single emotion is showing and that scares JongIn. Normally Yura is just like ChanYeol face moving of its own accord with its own language; normally she’s easy to read.

“Please don’t go. Stay, please.” ChanYeol’s voice is choked up and just barely a whisper. The tone is so sad and hurt it’s nothing like how ChanYeol usually are. Finally ChanYeol breaks the eye contact bending his head so his sister can’t see the tears streaming down his face, JongIn takes him in his arms much like Mr. Park had done with his wife.

The slam of the front door continues to echo even after the sound has died.

**5\. Come on skinny love, just last the year**  
_September, 2014_

“What the fuck is your problem?” ChanYeol’s voice is cold, colder than JongIn has ever heard it before but it only fuels his anger. “How about you actually fucking answering me!?” His tone is rising and it’s dangerous, they’re in ChanYeol’s dorm surrounded by people that would be able to hear them, people that might figure out that it’s not just two friends fighting but really a couple. ChanYeol scoffs and rolls his eyes and JongIn really wants to smash his face. “What’s there to answer when all you do is yelling at me exactly because of that answer?” There are just two mere strides between them and it would be so easy to just go over there and shake ChanYeol by the shoulder, maybe it would give him some sense.

“You really can’t see why I get mad? Are you that stupid?” He spits out as if the words burns his tongue and they almost do. It’s their first real fight ever since they began dating and JongIn hates that’s about someone else. Hates that it’s his jealousy that put them in this situation, but he needs to get it out. ChanYeol needs to understand why because JongIn really likes him and he doesn’t want them to end like this. Only four months of sparsely dating and just as rare meet ups.

“No, I really don’t.” If JongIn hadn’t been so angered he would’ve reacted to the utterly lost and confused expression ChanYeol is wearing but no one is that stupid (except maybe ChanYeol really is). “ChanYeol.” There’s a sigh from him before he continues. “ChanYeol, this is the first time I’ve ever let go and let myself fall for a guy.” He fights the blush trying to creep up, fights the urge to hide his face in embarrassment. ”I really, really like you but if you can’t see why I would get upset when half the time you cancel our plans to hang out with BaekHyun then I want out.” ChanYeol is just looking at him with an even more confused look and JongIn doesn’t wait for an answer but walks out the door and closes it. He hopes it doesn’t end there, but if it does it would be for the better.

**6\. Forever’s on your side (it’s longer than you think)**  
_January, 2070_

JongIn looks to his side and it’s a wonder, he thinks, that they held out this long. ChanYeol’s wrinkled face still looks as beautiful to him as it did when the cheeks didn’t fall into folds and held a round peachiness about them. Now the cheery face ChanYeol used to have has turned into a friendly face, eyes shining just as brightly as they did fifty years ago but with a certain kind of wisdom to them now. His full lips have shrunk a bit making the skin fold and JongIn still wants to kiss them just as badly as he did when he first met ChanYeol.

He let his hand find ChanYeol’s under the bed covers and tangles their fingers. They’ve become more boney now, but the skin is still rough on the finger tips from all the time the older has played on his string instruments. JongIn remembers how the same hands had circled his hips all those decades ago as they swayed to the music in the club together how they had made his heart beat harder and faster than he thought possible from just that small touch. Back when he still thought he was straight and was more curious than anything and went to the club in the other end of the city, sending heated glances to a guy while dancing with a girl. Knowing it was a gay friendly club. He hadn’t had the guts to go to an actually gay one.

He remembers how many times those broad palms have run over his body, made him arch into the touch and seek it. He flushes slightly at the thought. It has been so long since the last time and if he was honest with himself he sometimes wished they still were their youthful young selves that could go at it for hours at a time, but they couldn’t not if they wanted to be sure to live just that longer.

ChanYeol stirred beside him, his hand flexing by itself squeezing JongIn’s slightly. Warm brown eyes looked up at him and a wide smile, that rearranged ChanYeol’s whole face, bloomed.

“Hey handsome, why’re you up so early?” Over the years ChanYeol’s deep voice had somehow become huskier and it made JongIn’s insides warm all over. He lifted their linked hands to press his own wrinkled lips to ChanYeol’s knuckles.

“Just thinking about how beautiful you still are.” He whispers basking in the shine of ChanYeol’s smile. He really could live on like this forever.

**7\. Petrichor**  
_May, 2014_

It’s raining outside and it’s awful. Normally JongIn wouldn’t really mind, but today is the first time ChanYeol and he is going out for a prober date. Not just hook ups or running into each other at the local coffee shop. Worst of all, JongIn had planned an outside date. They were going to go to the Arboretum before heading to the park to play some one on one basketball (which would involve a lot of physical contact and hopefully lead to a make out session up against a tree hidden from the public eye.) but it seems like JongIn could forget all about that with how it was pouring down in big fat drops. Dejectedly he walks up to ChanYeol’s dorm and knocks on the door softly, he almost hopes that ChanYeol has forgotten all about it and will have to cancel, though it will be a waste of money, because JongIn has already paid for the tickets to the Arboretum. He hasn’t and opens the door with a grin to bright and full of excitement for the day and all JongIn can manage is a grimace in return.

“Hey what’s with the long face? It’s supposed to be a happy and exciting day.” ChanYeol wrinkled his nose in disdain as two of his fingers stretched JongIn’s face into a faux smile.

“Well, the plans I made for the day is pretty much ruined no thanks to the weather.” He pouts, really pouts because he had really looked forward to see ChanYeol all glowing from looking at the pretty plants and flowers. It would have been romantic and JongIn had secretly wanted to see the carnivorous plants because they’re pretty badass.

“Oh. What had you planned?” Unconsciously ChanYeol pats JongIn’s hair to try and comfort him, it only made JongIn huff because he wasn’t a little kid (even if he was acting like one.).

“A trip to the Arboretum before going to the park to play a one on one game of basketball. I even bought the tickets.” ChanYeol chuckles at his whiny tone grabbing JongIn’s hand with his right on before taking his umbrella with his left.

“How about with we start with the greenhouses and then we can see if the weather has cleared up?” He nudges JongIn’s shoulder with his own as they head down the hallway that is thankfully empty since JongIn would rather not be seen looking like a love struck teen girl, all red from the close proximity he would have to be to ChanYeol to fit under the umbrella. Even if they had seen (and touched) every part of each other naked, this whole romantic thing was so new that JongIn felt butterflies every time their hands just as much as brushed and right now ChanYeol had his armed secured around his waist to keep him to his side so he wouldn’t end up soaked.

As soon as they stepped into the gardens of the Arboretum, ChanYeol took a deep breath before contentedly sighing. JongIn looked up curiously at the older, not so surprisingly hit with an urge to kiss him senseless but remains with questioning eyes until ChanYeol sensed it.

“I love the smell of rain in the air and mixed with the clean air from the plants in the garden it’s heavenly.” JongIn didn’t really mind the rain anymore, not with ChanYeol tucking him into his side with a perfectly serenely smile on his lips. No he rather loved it right now.

**8\. And fiction becomes reality**  
_July, 2031_

JongIn’s cooking, cutting up the onions and the garlic. The clack of the knife hitting the cutting board is almost meditational for him and he’s transfixed on the knife disappearing into the onion. It’s been a long time since he last cooked for them, his late classes at the studio hindering it but tonight ChanYeol has meetings with all the parents of his class and wouldn’t be able to make it.

The apartment is dark and the only sound is of JongIn’s slight clatter in the kitchen, somehow it feels too empty, like there’s something missing. Not just ChanYeol, but something more. JongIn knows that his ears are straining to see if he can hear their neighbors’ kids run across the floor, knows that it’s because he’s yearning for that himself. The patter of socked feet running over the floor just so small hands can tug at the hem of his shirt making him bend down. Then a high voice would ask giggling if they could help and it would squeal in delight at being lifted up to be placed on the counter. He puts the knife down with a sigh his hands coming up to rub at his eyes. They’re in Korea, there’s no way someone would let them adopt. It would be best to just forget about it all. There’s no way it be possible.

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t hear the door opening and closing, doesn’t hear the thumping of feet walking towards him before he’s pulled into an embrace and a kiss is placed on his forehead. “What has you thinking so hard?” JongIn’s shoulders drop and he relaxes into the arms, his own snaking around ChanYeol’s waist. “Nothing, nothing important at least.” ChanYeol hums and JongIn knows he’s not buying it. “If you say so.” There’s an edge to ChanYeol’s voice that makes JongIn look up and he sees something he hasn’t seen in a long time in ChanYeol’s eyes. Uncertainty. There’s also doubt, confusion and longing, but ChanYeol is never uncertain of anything. Either he knows or he doesn’t, if so, then he finds out.

ChanYeol’s hesitating. His mouth opening and closing making him look like a gaping fish. JongIn cards his fingers comfortingly through ChanYeol’s short black strands, sometimes he misses the orange curls but it’s not appropriate for the other’s work in the kindergarten. “What is it?” He whispers against ChanYeol’s neck, he feels the big gulp ChanYeol takes before the vibrations of his voice tickles JongIn’s lips. The gulp makes JongIn nervous of the answer. It must be something that ChanYeol has thought of seriously.

”I want to adopt a child.” It’s a rush of words and JongIn almost doesn’t catch it, but he does and his breath stops. He stills completely, the words repeating over and over in his head. ChanYeol wants kids too. The gaze on him is heavy and it’s clear that ChanYeol is beyond nervous. There’s a slight tremble that’s going through his body, unstable breaths tickling JongIn’s ear. He can’t help but smile a bit. “Me too.” He whispers into the crook of ChanYeol’s neck feeling the taller relax and slump against him, a shaky laughter filling the small kitchen.

It’s going to be difficult to find someone who would let a gay couple adopt but they would figure it out somehow. JongIn’s sure of it.

**9\. Shell**  
_August, 2037_

The sun is high on the sky, and the dark sand is burning underneath JongIn’s feet. ChanYeol is chasing a squealing JinRi five meter away, he squints his eyes so he can see ChanYeol grab their little girl only to lightly throw her in the water. Their laughter reaches his ears even from the distance and it make him chuckle along. Jogging up behind ChanYeol he wraps his arms around the other’s waist and lifts him up just to dump him into the water much to JinRi’s delight. She bounces up to him and jumps onto his back giggling. The water splashes around them when he runs through it as he enjoys the excited yells of his five years old.

“Chanpa.” She calls over her shoulder, one of her small hands motioning for her _Chanpa_ to join them and with a wide smile ChanYeol complies. JongIn flushes when he catches himself thinking that ChanYeol is his own personal Baywatch guard, the way his hair flops around his head and his chest muscles stretches when he runs just reminds JongIn too much of the old series.

ChanYeol almost topples them over when he reaches them, his hands taking hold of JongIn’s hips as if he wants to lift him up. He’s slightly panting and water droplets are trailing down his torso making JongIn hold his breath and try to control his libido. His daughter really doesn’t need to see her fathers to go at it, especially not on the beach. “Chanpa.” JinRi calls out again excitedly. “Chanpa look shell.” She points down and right underneath the surface of the water is a beautiful shell laying the water’s light reflection making it even more beautiful. ChanYeol bends down to pick it up and JongIn swallows again at the sight of his swim trunks sticking just right to his ass and from the slight smirk and playful light in ChanYeol’s eyes when he straightens he had done it on purpose.

“Hey Jinnie how about we collect lots and lots of pretty shells and then I’m sure SeungAh aunty will help you make a beautiful necklace you can wear.” ChanYeol takes JinRi down from JongIn’s back placing her in the low water and with a quick glance around pecks JongIn’s lips before letting the little girl pull him along.

**10\. We were almost perfect**  
_January, 2020_

It’s gaming night and for once all of the guys had gathered in their living room. Scattered all over the floor and couch eyes focused on the TV screen where a race is taking place. Both players are nearing the goal. Both on their last round, constantly maneuvering their cars into the other’s to try and throw them off track.

JongIn’s hands are tight around the PS Controller as he tries to win over Luhan. The finishing line is so close but the older is ahead and JongIn needs to win this. Luhan is the boss, if JongIn beats him he has won over everyone and will be this year’s champion and they’ll all have to do what he says for the next three game nights. His eyebrows furrow in concentration, he refuses to be beaten.

“I’ve been dating ChanYeol since second year of college.” He doesn’t register his own words only the bright blue text blinking at him on the screen telling him he’s won. When he doesn’t hear a booming voice congratulating him or asking for a high five he looks over at ChanYeol that’s not draped over the couch anymore but sitting up rather meekly with panicked eyes fixed on him.

It’s then that his words sinks in and his heart starts to pound so loudly he’s sure it’s echoing in the room. Never before had the twelve men been so quiet in the same room. It was as if someone had stolen all the sound in the room. Something is rising in the back of his throat and if someone doesn’t say anything soon JongIn is sure he’ll vomit all over their living room carpet.

Someone starts to laugh awkwardly but JongIn can’t remember who laughs like that. “Good one JongIn.” But there’s no laughter from any one after that and it’s so painfully obvious from both JongIn and ChanYeol’s reactions that it hadn’t been a joke. Rather it was a thoughtless remark made in the heat of the moment.

“Hey, don’t cry okay?” Luhan is by his side and holds his hand as he strokes it lightly. JongIn hadn’t even noticed the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose his friends they mattered too much to him. ChanYeol’s shaking voice cuts through JongIn’s ragged breathing. “So now you know. Tadah.” It’s humorless and it’s easy to hear he’s just as frightened as JongIn is. Somehow JongIn finds the strength in his legs and gets up wobbly walking over to ChanYeol and laces their fingers together. They would go through this together.

**11\. Burning and praying for more** **(RATED M)**  
_November, 2042_

JongIn moans and arches his back, his right hand tightening its hold on ChanYeol hair, tugging it slightly. There’s heat around the head of his cock, sucking, licking, teasing until he has trouble breathing. He wants more, needs more. “ChanYeol” He gasps when ChanYeol sucks particularly hard, his tongue dipping into the slit making JongIn’s body wring in pleasure. Softly he tugs on the coarse strands indicating for ChanYeol to come up so he can kiss him.

Slowly ChanYeol slips off the hard cock in his mouth and moves up with soft kisses on the torso beneath him. Lips lingering a bit on the hipbones nibbling slightly in a way he knows makes JongIn crazy. The younger whimpers and bucks his hips, impatient hands gripping ChanYeol’s arms pulling him up so they are face to face. JongIn can’t help the smile that breaks out as he looks at ChanYeol’s flushed face. His eyes droopy and dark, lips opened soft pants spilling over them and they are so, so red. The color JongIn likes the best on them, red and slick with spit from their kissing. He cranes his neck and tucks at ChanYeol’s lower lip with his teeth.

“Hello pretty.” His voice is low and rough from the moaning and he smirks at the shiver he can feel running through ChanYeol’s body, halfheartedly ChanYeol huffs and head-butts him on the shoulder before biting down on it slightly too hard. JongIn winces with a small laughs. “Or hello puppy.” It makes ChanYeol growl and almost violently, as ChanYeol has a tendency to be when excited, clashes their mouths together in an aggressive kiss. JongIn’s fingers digs into ChanYeol’s shoulders when the other grinds down repeatedly, the desperation from earlier back in full force making him grind back and moan shamelessly when ChanYeol’s hand makes way down to stroke him.

“I- nng. I need you.” In the blink of an eye JongIn has them turned over so he’s on top and quickly lowers himself down onto ChanYeol’s cock, the slight lube from ChanYeol’s earlier prep and rimming job still there helping the slide down. When he’s fully seated he rolls his hips enjoying the way it makes ChanYeol screw his eyes shut from pleasure. JongIn has always liked being on top, no matter if he was the one taking it or giving it. He likes to see ChanYeol spread out beneath him so he’s able to watch every movement his face made in the heat of the pleasure. With his hands on ChanYeol’s chest he lifts himself up slowly before letting himself slam down again. It’s not long before they have set a rhythm of slow rolls and thrusts. They have all the time in the world.

JongIn can feel the starting of the warm coil, his toes curling and he almost just goes slack on top of ChanYeol barely rolling his hips from the pleasure of ChanYeol’s hand on him and the way his cock is pressing up into him. ChanYeol takes the initiative and flips them over. His hips move slowly and with purpose, his hand focusing on the head of JongIn’s cock, watching as JongIn lays beneath him trembling from the over stimulation, his lips parted in choked off moans and eyes unfocused on him. He can see it come, the way that JongIn almost tries to contract into himself his fingers scrambling to get a hold on ChanYeol’s shoulders, a cut off cry of his name and JongIn spills on his stomach and on ChanYeol’s fingers.

With stuttering thrusts and a helping squeeze from JongIn, ChanYeol comes with a drawn out gasp his lips searching for JongIn’s blindly his body relaxing from the tension as they find them and with a slobby and satisfied curl of tongues he pulls out.  
**12\. Be careful when a naked person offers you a shirt**  
_February, 2014_

JongIn wakes up in an unknown bed. He is wrapped up in a comforter with black sheets. There’s a pounding in his head and somehow he can’t remember at all how he got here last night. His breath tastes awfully foul and sour. There’s a heavy smell hanging in the air and JongIn is really exhausted. Something is itchy on his toe and he reaches down to scratch it. Oh, he’s naked. Wait, what? He lifts the comforter and stares down at his very naked body. His chest is covered in small red marks and is that teeth marks on his inner thigh? Wrecking his brain he tries to figure out where he was and how he got those marks.

He remembers going to a night club. The one that’s famous for gay hook ups. After he had found himself more focused on the guys when he watched porn he decided to go there Friday instead of his regular club. Okay, so far so good. He hadn’t bothered with going to the bar, he never

drank he was there to dance, nothing else, mostly. So he headed to the dance floor, not wasting a second to start dancing. Lost in his own world he had been startled when he felt large hands on his hips and a, _oh_ , a deep velvety voice whisper in his ear how sexy he was. Then the hands pulled him so his back hit a hard chest before they circled around his waist and pulled him into a slow sway. It had been comfortable, not too much. The hands stayed over his belt, not trying to push for more than a close swaying. That went on for quite some time. He had lost himself in the warmth from where his body leaned on the slightly bigger one behind him. His eyes had closed involuntarily when that deep, fuck how is a voice like that even possible? voice had asked right into his ear what his name was -

“Kai? Oh you’re up. I didn’t want to wake you.” Okay, tall, very tall guy walking into the room. Tall guy is deep velvety voice. Tall Guy is also extremely naked and not seemingly embarrassed. His torso is covered in the same kind of marks as JongIn’s. Oh. He’s bending down, oh my god, he’s bending down. Why isn’t he wearing any clothes?

“Kai? Hello? Earth to Kai.” Tall Guy is stretching his hand out holding what seems like JongIn’s shirt. “Who are you? Why do you keep calling me Kai? And please put on some pants.” Something akin to disappointment flashes in Tall Guy’s eyes it disappears quickly and he reaches down and pulls on some sweatpants. “You really can’t remember me?” His voice is soft and careful, just like how he sits down in the end of the bed. “No, I remember you. We danced last night.” Tall Guy’s eyes light up before a smirk breaks out on his face. “Oh, we did much more than that.”

What? What!? Oh shit.

“I would remember if had done anything more than dancing.” JongIn hisses at him. He just grins annoyingly big and why is he so damn happy? “So that’s why you’re naked in my bed with hickeys all over you, and I can tell you for sure that you have a bite mark on you right inner thigh. Oh, and scratch marks on your back.” JongIn can feel his face pale. He hadn’t meant to do that, he has a girlfriend. The bile slowly rises from the guilt. Bolting from the bed into what he hopes is the bathroom, head disappearing down the toilet bowl just in time. How could he do that to SooJung? He hadn’t drunk anything, had he? There are slow lazy steps approaching the door. “You really find me that disgusting sober? So much you vomit? Wow thanks for nothing.” Arousal curls around JongIn’s abdomen as the low voice reaches him it makes his stomach contract and throws up anew in guilt. He most definitely doesn’t find Tall Guy disgusting, even if he feels he should.

**13\. You won’t catch me around here**  
_March, 2014_

JongIn nearly collapses when he hears the voice that has been haunting him for weeks just behind him in the line. The small café just nearby the campus is filled as usual and JongIn is out with SeHun to get some bubble tea. His friend is right beside him and knows nothing of that night, he should never know because it’s wrong and JongIn made a mistake. But Tall Guy with deep velvety voice is right behind them and JongIn is sure that if he saw his face, Tall Guy would shout it out aloud so everyone in the café would hear it and turn judging and disgusted stares at JongIn.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice that SeHun has already ordered and moved him aside so they can wait for their drinks to finish.

“Oh, Kai wasn’t it?” Tall Guy is just in front of him with an unsure smile on his face looking as if he’d finally found the one he had been looking for. JongIn really hoped that wasn’t true. “Umm no?” JongIn tries but he knows it doesn’t sound convincing. ”I know you are Kai. What are you doing here? I kept going back to the bar but you never came back.” JongIn feels faint, his face is as pale as SeHun’s he’s sure of it. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. You won’t catch me around here.” He rushes out just as SeHun comes back with their drinks in his hands and breaks out in a smile.

“ChanYeol hyung!” His voice goes cutely high and JongIn can see the smug smile spread on Tall- no ChanYeol apparently hyung’s face when SeHun hands him his drink. Bitterly he sucks on his straw as the two starts a conversation. He can feel ChanYeol’s eyes on him questioningly from time to time but JongIn stubbornly keeps his eyes locked on the beverage in his hand as he sucks tasteless ice tea through the straw.

“So how do you two know each other?” SeHun is now looking at him expectantly and JongIn nearly panics because SeHun sees through him if he even opens his mouth to lie. His eyes glaze over and the grip on the cup in his hand tightens. “We don’t. I just mistook him for someone else.” ChanYeol’s voice cuts him off; an easy smile on the taller’s lips. Seemingly satisfied with the answer SeHun pulls JongIn with him to class but not before a “See you around Hyung” is thrown ChanYeol’s way. JongIn catches the way ChanYeol’s eyes linger on him and gulps. He definitely can’t avoid him now.

**14\. The dreamer**  
_June, 2017_

To say that JongIn had been thrilled when ChanYeol had asked if he wanted to move in with him would be an understatement. With ChanYeol working and JongIn still in college it had been hard for them to keep their relationship going, but they had made it through the single year that separated them, but it was finally happening.

With a satisfied smile JongIn put down the last box in his new room, he looks around at the tired faces of his friends that all had come to help. “Remember that you two need to hold a new housewarming now that JongIn moves in.” Luhan had said as if that was the sole reason he agreed to help them move, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it was.

They had agreed on him having a room for himself despite the fact that he’ll probably be spending most of his time sleeping in ChanYeol’s (he had the best bed), but as a decoy for their friends it would probably be the wisest.

ChanYeol pulls out his guitar when they’re all scattered around the living room with empty pizza boxes just as spread out and starts to strum it lazily. JongIn sends him an easy smile as he’s looking forward to waking up to ChanYeol’s face every day and nightly jamming sessions. He thinks about that finally they don’t have to be careful; finally they can love each other without inhibitions.

He forgets that their apartment isn’t the world and the world still isn’t ready for them.

**15\. Natural disasters**  
_November, 2033_

It their first time out on a date after JinRi had been born and even if JongIn is worried he knows she’s in safe hands. They had dropped her off at JoonMyun’s place before driving to the restaurant they had made reservations at. It was nothing fancy just how they liked it. A small Italian restaurant with low ceiling covered in vines, dim lightning and authentic taste. It was one of their favorite places, the dim light made it all the more intimate and private and for once they were able to flirt and show affections in public.

They are the first of the dining guests of the evening and just like JongIn had requested they were led by the waiter to the farthest corner of the restaurant. Their menu cards are already placed on the table so without further ado the waiter leaves them be. With a teasing smile JongIn pulls out the chair for ChanYeol motioning for him to seat himself and then helping him seat himself close to the table before walking over and sits down in front of his husband.

There’s a hand on the table waiting for his to lace their fingers together and he does with a shy smile. It’s so rare for them to be able to do that outside the confines of their home. The moment is quickly ruined though when the waiter comes back to them with a small bread basket full of what JongIn knows is the most delicious bread and a carafe of ice cold water. Their hands separate as quickly as they connected and both smile gratefully up at the waiter when he takes out his little note book to take their orders.

“Two of the evening’s specials and the recommended bottle of wine, thank you.” JongIn quickly orders eager for the waiter to leave so he can have ChanYeol for himself. ChanYeol’s feet finds his trapping one of his feet between ChanYeol’s two slightly bigger ones and he doesn’t have to look to know that there’s a shit eating grin on ChanYeol’s face.

“Eager to be alone huh?” ChanYeol teases lacing their fingers back together, his thumb automatically going to stroke the back of JongIn’s hand. A shiver of chills runs up JongIn’s arm at the calloused tip, you would think that he had gotten used to it after eighteen years, but it still sends that glimmer of excitement through him every time he feels ChanYeol’s fingers on him.

“It’s been a long time since we spent time alone. I missed you.” JongIn whispers as his other hand comes to play with their tangled fingers. “I love JinRi with all my heart, but she’s such a small princess seeking all your attention. I want some too.” It’s whiny and there’s a pout on his lips that makes ChanYeol laugh and punch his shoulder lightheartedly. “You want me to shower you kisses and constantly whisper I love yous into your ear?” The teasing smile widens when JongIn blushes, he might be able to say what he feels but he still has a hard time accepting the way ChanYeol sometimes would dote on him, even if it mostly was to get a furious blush to spread over his body and his mind to shut down.

They’re deep in a conversation about JongDae’s newest photobook release when the waiter arrives with their food, smiling when he sees their hands quickly return to themselves. He places the food before them without saying anything and asks who’ll be tasting the wine. ChanYeol raises his glass politely and the waiter pours just a dash of the wine into it. He accepts the polite smile sent his way as a confirmation of the quality, before he pours them half a glass each and with a bow he returns to behind the counter ready with a rug from previous experiences with the couple.

JongIn is curling the pasta around his fork when he hears a cough from across of him that sprays him in the white wine that had been served them. He looks up from under his now partly soaked fringe to stare at ChanYeol who’s still coughing it’s not long before the waiter is by their side, with a dry towel for JongIn and a washcloth to dry off the table. ChanYeol keeps coughing though he looks apologetic as he does so.

“I’m so sorry my throat just closed off.” He says in a hoarse voice, bowing deeply to the waiter and eyes JongIn with sad puppy eyes. “I’m really sorry, Jong-ah.” He says when they waiter has left. “I know you are. I’m just amazed you always somehow manage to do something disastrous every time we go out to eat.”

Both ChanYeol and JongIn breathe out a sigh of relief when the waiter not even five minutes after comes with a new plate of their ordered dish with a smug knowing smile. “I remember you two and this time I made the chef split your portions so you would have something to eat after the inevitable incident.” JongIn feels like dying of embarrassment, while ChanYeol thanks the waiter and turns to a tomato red JongIn that’s glaring daggers at him. “I’m sorry?” He tries, only making JongIn glare harder. “I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life.” He moans but it isn’t long before ChanYeol has gotten his mood up and they were laughing and flirting just like he had wanted.  
  



End file.
